Be Mine
by SwanCastielWinchester
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have always been the perfect couple, but when Karofsky gets out of hospital and kisses Kurt, Blaine turns to Sebastian for friendship and support. Will Klaine survive? Or will Kurtofsky and Seblaine win out? Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. The Coffee Shop

**A/N This is my first Glee fanfic, it's Klaine/Seblaine/Kurtofsky. Just a few things:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Sebastian, Blaine or Sebastian or in general anyone who's from the program.**

**T****here will be songs in other chapters!**

** Because I am writing this during the Hiatus, it will not take the complete same route as when Glee comes back, if at all. **

******WARNING SERIES THREE SPOILERS (up to ****episode 14)******

**I Love you if you are reading this. That is all.**

* * *

><p><span>The Coffee Shop<span>

Blaine checked his wing mirror as he pulled off the main road and down a little cobbled street, which made his Vespa scooter bump up and down uncomfortably. He had no idea why he was there. A part of him tried to convince himself the visit was purely friendly and on request, whilst another darker part claimed he was angry at Kurt, trying to get back at him for the hurt he'd caused. But Blaine knew somewhere deep inside that neither of those reasons added up, he was neither foolish nor vindictive.

He ignored the little voice in his head that was whispering venomous words, in a very familiar tone, and chained his scooter up.

It was minute before Blaine could push open the door, feeling that it might not just open the way into the Coffee shop but also the door behind which he'd carefully shut away the irksome voice. He opened it regardless, collecting himself before entering with an attempt at complete nonchalance.

It took two steps for Blaine to abandon all hopes of looking calm and collected, he had stepped into the cosy little café and gotten his foot caught in the handle of a nearby woman's bag and fallen flat on his face.

The voice in his head went crazy.

It screaming in horror at his splendid display of equilibrium. "Blaine, oh my god, Blaine are you okay?" it shouted and he looked up in confusion, his vision blurred from the fall. "That looked painful, your nose is bleeding and everything!" it was then that he realised that this was no longer the voice in his head talking.

Blaine reached his hand up to his nose and sure enough felt the hot trickle of blood stemming thickly yet quickly from his nose and groaned. If this ruined his bow tie he was going to kill someone.

Blaine followed blindly as someone's warm hand pulled him along, his nose was still bleeding heavily, but just as he thought about it again someone shoved a wad of paper napkins into the hand he was using to stem the blood flow.

"Thanks," he muttered, his voice slightly distorted, due to the blockage in his nose. The owner of the warm hand chuckled, smiling in spite of the situation.

Blaine was pushed down onto what felt like a sofa, the voice assured him that it'd be back in a second and warmth of the hand around his disappeared.

He frowned as he looked around at the completely out of focus room and decided that he must of lost his contacts in the fall, this calmed him a little and his thoughts wandered back to Kurt.

Bad move.

The hurt in his chest intensified when he thought of his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. The word sounded odd to him now, it had lost the special meaning that it'd once had. The exclusivity. The privacy. The certainty. And that was all Kurt's fault. Him and his stupid... Blaine stopped his thoughts there, it was no use making himself miserable. He had shared plenty of good moments with Kurt, why focus on one of the few bad ones? There was the laughing, the hugging, the midnight calls, the movie marathons that neither of them paid too much attention to, the kissing.

Blaine's face froze as his own lips on Kurt's turned into the larger, paler lips of a different boy. A boy who had once terrified Kurt into a different school and threatened him with death. A boy against who he, Blaine, had tried to protect the, then delicate, being that was his boyfriend from.

His hands clenched in anger as a door shut somewhere in his vicinity, he jerked a little, shocked, but grateful for the interruption of his train of thought. It wasn't going anywhere promising.

The voice drifted nearer, "I got you some ice cubes for your nose," it said, as a warm hand pulled back his own hand and the paper napkins that had been reduced to a near bloody pulp. The hand pressed against his nose, ice clasped in its fist, and Blaine sighed in relief, as the throbbing soothed a little.

It felt good to have someone care for him for once. It always seemed that it was him doing the caring, sacrificing his needs for others. Not that he thought it was a bad thing to help people, this was just different. Nice.

Blaine looked towards the voice, his eyes out of focus and the hand on his nose jolted a little, as if remembering something. There was a tinkle of soft laughter, that made Blaine smile, as another hand found his and lay his palm out flat before dropping onto it two little lenses.

"Can't forget those!" said the voice, a grin evident from the tone, as it watched Blaine slip the contacts in, and let him take over hold of the ice pack. "I found them by the door they must have fallen out when you fell."

Blaine looked up into the blue eyes of the boy standing in front of him and smiled. A hand extended from the boy in which was a coffee cup.

"Coffee?" said the boy, a smile twitching on his pink lips.

Blaine stood up, still holding the ice on his nose and took the coffee. He smiled as he followed Sebastian back into the seating area of the little coffee shop, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading, next chapter will be up soon, reviews are always greatly appreciated!**


	2. Hurtful

******A/N Thank you so much for reading! YAY, a song in this chapter, "Hurtful" by Erik Hassle, if you would like to listen to it whilst it's on...oh and I don't own that either. **

**Enjoy and please, please review, love you forever!**

* * *

><p><span>Hurtful<span>

Blaine looked down into the swirling mass of coffee in his mug and sighed. Sebastian looked up at the noise and smiled a little, "I wasn't sure you'd come," he said, gesturing around to the little coffee shop. Blaine just shrugged. "it's a nice litt-"

"Why am I here, Sebastian?" Blaine asked bluntly, cutting the other boy off mid-sentence, his voice was a harsher than he'd meant it to be, in an attempt to hide the twinge he felt in his stomach as those eyes looked into his. He gulped.

_Not now Blaine,_ he told himself desperately. _You have a brilliant boyfriend, a beautiful boyfriend, a boyfriend you love to the end of the earth and back._ The thoughts seemed to stir the voice in the back of his head, _a boyfriend who cheats on you,_it said.

Sebastian looked at him in surprise as the boy shook his head violently. He frowned. Blaine turned up to look at him, and Sebastian felt himself falling into those Hazel eyes, with no chance of stopping. He smiled, in an attempt to pull him out of his reverie, and instead noticed the red rims around Blaine's eyes.

He knew exactly why his eyes were slightly swollen and bloodshot, but he wasn't sure telling him this was going to any good for the meeting. "you've been crying" he said quietly, it was a statement not a question, but Blaine nodded anyway. "And you know." he replied, shifting a little in his seat.

There was a minute of silence, in which Sebastian contemplated what to do, _well, _he thought._ There's no use lying,_ and with this he nodded his head a little, looking down into his coffee as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Blaine stared up at him, although he was glad for Sebastian's honesty, it made him question the motive behind this little meeting. His eyes flashed darker, "So you thought you could just come in and start off where Kurt left off did you? 'Oh well Blaine'll be a mess, lets go and take advantage of him whilst he feels like crap!'" He imitated the other boy crudely, and his lips twitched into an unfamiliar smirk.

Sebastian looked up from his coffee, his face completely composed, apart from the eyes. Blaine looked into those hurt blue eyes and felt remorse flowing through him. It made him feel sick. He hated hurting other people.

"No," said Sebastian, softly, trying to keep his face from breaking, he could already feel the leak of emotions in his eyes. _'Where Kurt left off?' _he thought to himself, an eyebrow going up in confusion. _But that sounds like... _"Did you and Kurt break up?" He voiced the rest of his thoughts out loud instantly regretting it as a flicker of pain crossed Blaine's face. He shook his head.

"I-I forgave him. I couldn't- I don't think I can live without- he means everythi- he was so upset. I still love him, I can't hurt him, no matter what he does. I'll always crawl after him." Sebastian, looked at him in sympathy, trying in earnest to hide his own pain, it was Blaine who mattered right now.

Blaine couldn't work out why he was telling Sebastian all this, he'd talked to no one about this, and yet talking to Sebastian felt so natural. It hurt his brain trying to work out his feelings, so he gave up.

"I know," whispered Sebastian and Blaine was so shocked at the understanding in his voice that he looked up, the other boy smiled at him weakly and he found himself smiling back. Not even questioning the strange reaction he was having considering the information he'd just shared. But he felt remarkably happier having shared a small bit of his burden.

Sebastian stood up, and Blaine looked up at him, confused. "Where are you going?" He said, and Sebastian felt a course of pleasure run through his body as he heard the worry in the boys voice and smiled.

"Come on," he grinned and pulled Blaine, by the hand, towards a small wooden piano in the corner of the room. He dragged a velvet covered chair near to piano and pushed Blaine down onto it, letting go of his hand. Blaine looked at him, utterly bemused.

"What are you doing?" He choked out, feeling the burn on his skin as those warm hands left his. Sebastian looked at him, debating whether to tell him, or just start. Sitting down on the piano stool, he deliberated upon his words. "I've always liked using songs to tell people the feelings that I can't manage to say right." Sebastian smiled at him, his fingers touching down lightly, but expertly on the keys.

I used to laugh it off  
>I used to look the other way<br>I used to save them troubles for another day

Blaine smiled, Sebastian had mellowed the Pop song a little with the gentle tones of the piano, it was beautiful.

I kept my fingers crossed  
>I used to never take the blame<br>I'd pull a sunshine story in a pouring rain  
>The more I had to change I'd just stay the same<p>

People were starting to turn around now, looking for where the stunning voice was coming from and nudging their friends, little smiles tugging on each and every one of their faces.

You don't know what you got till you're missing it a lot  
>I had to go throw it away<br>I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize  
>What I did to you was hurtful<br>What I'm going through is hurtful

Blaine stared at him, ignoring the whispering. Sebastian's voice was so sincere. He continued onto the second verse as Blaine's face stretched into a wide smile, this was just what he needed right now.

I used to buy my time  
>I used to beat around the bush<br>I'd rather give my ego another push  
>I used to be a fool<br>It was a foolish game I played  
>And it's a fool's faith coming mistakes I made<br>Once I had it right it was all too late

Sebastian's eyes lifted up from where is fingers were dancing across the keys, his eyes meeting Blaine's and locking them there. He was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and yet he'd messed it up so bad, nearly blinded him for God's sake. And now he just needed Blaine to understand, he could handle that he wanted Kurt, he just needed him to know he was sorry.

What I did to you was hurtful  
>What I'm going through is hurtful<br>I was wrong from the start from the bottom of my heart I apologize  
>What I did to you was hurtful<br>And what I'm going through is hurtful

Sebastian's fingers left the keys, as the room burst into applause. But that didn't matter to him. Blaine was stood up, clapping so hard his hands were red, and as Sebastian looked into his bright eyes he knew that Blaine understood. And that was enough.

As Blaine locked his scooter away in his garage, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and opened the message.

**Do you want to do that again soon?**

**-S**

He looked down, smiling, and without another thought typed out his reply.

**How's tomorrow?**

**-B**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter won't be long, reviews are forever welcomed :)**

**Swan x**


	3. Kisses and Chaos

**A/N **

**Chapter Three, YAY. *does a little dance***

**You must have been wondering why this fic was Kurt/Blaine and now you shall have the answer. This Chapter is with Kurt, and there will be more with Kurt!**

**Thank you so much for reading, you are amazing! And thanks to those people who've put me on story/author alert, you are supermegafoxyawesomehot.**

* * *

><p><span>Kissing and Chaos:<span>

Kurt leaned his head back against his deck chair, squinting into the light behind his shades and trying to enjoy the Florida summer sun on his pale skin. But he couldn't. He checked his phone anxiously, but to no avail, Blaine still hadn't text him.

"Right, Mister, what is going on with you? You haven't been able to let go of that stupid phone for the whole week we've been on holiday!" Kurt looked back up, to find Mercedes blocking the sun from his body, she and Rachel had tagged along for their family holiday, although they had avoided Rachel and Finn since the first day of the Holiday.

"Nothing," he lied, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. But there was no way he was fooling his best friend so easily. Mercedes lifted an eyebrow. "Don't give me that, Kurt Hummel. You are going to tell me exactly what is going on. Right now."

The boy sighed, knowing it would do no good to hide what had happened from his friend anyway, but he was scared that she would hate him for how stupid he was being. _No._ He corrected himself mentally. _Had been, past tense._ He looked up at Mercedes expectant face and shifted uncomfortably.

"I kissed Karofsky," he blurted out, unable to keep it any longer. Mercedes just stared at him blankly. "YOU WHAT?" she yelled, Kurt flinched a little at her shout, but he knew he deserved it. "You better have a damn good explanation." She dragged her own deck chair closer to him and sat down. Despite her harsh words, she didn't look angry only concerned.

Kurt started telling the story and soon enough was lost in his own memories.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt bounced around the house, awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend, it was his birthday and everyone had evacuated the house in order to give him and Blaine some space for their romantic dinner.<em>

_The door bell rang and he skipped happily towards it, oblivious to the misery he was about to cause. He wrenched open the door and looked in confusion into the warm yet heavy rain, where stood not Blaine, but Karofsky. _

"_Dave?" he breathed._

_The boy looked up at him. Kurt hadn't talked to him face to face since he'd got out of hospital. "Kurt, I can't do this any more." Kurt's eyes widened, he'd thought his suicidal thoughts had gone since he'd got out. "Dave, no, you can't –"_

_Karofsky looked at him, evidently baffled by the boys adamant reaction when he has know idea what he was about to be told. Then he realised. "Oh, no, Kurt. It's not that, I'm sorry poor choice of words." he laughed. _

"_What is it then?" Kurt asked._

"_Kurt," he took a deep breath. "I love you. Kurt, I've tried to stop this feeling, but I can't. You are everything to me. I've never felt more strongly about anything, which is saying something, I tried to kill myself." Kurt winced at the casual reference to his friends attempted suicide, but concentrated on the true content._

"_I can't let you go, knowing I never really tried, I would never truly know I had no chance and would forever regret it." And with this he leant in cautiously, not too quickly given their past. But Kurt didn't stop him._

_His lips met Kurt's._

_There was an explosion of emotion, as Kurt lost all his inhibitions and wrapped himself around the boy in front of him. Dave started a little, not expecting such a positive reaction, but continued enthusiastically. Kurt took the other boys bottom lip in his teeth, and felt the him shudder in pleasure. _

_Kurt pushed him back against the door frame, his eyes flicking open as he kissed down the side of Karofky's jaw. And then out of the corner of his eye he saw something that stopped his heart._

_Blaine. The short boy stood there, horrified, his natural curls hanging heavy as the rain pulled them down. In his hand was a beautiful bouquet of cream and red roses, that now lay loosely against his side. He looked as if he wanted to say something, seemed to choke on his own words, before running off into the distance. He was gone._

"_Blaine," he whispered. Karofsky turned around quick enough to see the back of Blaine's head disappear into the distance. "Kurt?"_

"_Just go, please go." Karofsky didn't move and Kurt glared at him. "LEAVE, LEAVE NOW. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME."_

_Karofsky left and Kurt collapsed against the door._

* * *

><p>Kurt paused in his story to look up at Mercedes, awkwardly, expecting hate and loathing to fill her eyes. But it didn't, all he could see was empathy. "Kurt, I'm not going to judge you." she whispered. "I know where you are." Kurt remembered her situation with Sam earlier in the year and nodded, thinking that he should have told her sooner, she was possibly the only one of his friends who would understand.<p>

"Have you talked to him since?" she asked, and Kurt flinched as another memory surfaced.

* * *

><p><em>It was half an hour before Kurt finally managed to drag himself up from his position on the door mat, got into his car and drove out towards Blaine's house, it didn't take him long to catch up with him.<em>

_Blaine was crouched in a bus stop, his knees held up to chest, shaking from suppressed sobs, it was obvious even in the rain that tears were coursing down his cheeks. He parked haphazardly and jumped out._

"_Blaine," he called. The shape shrunk away from him, eyes searching him frantically. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I can explain. I ca –_"

"_Go on then, explain," he yelled and Kurt backed off, he'd never seen Blaine this emotional before. "What possible explanation is their Kurt? Did he stop breathing and you thought that sticking your tongue down his throat was a suitable CPR substitute," Kurt flinched at his sneering and stood there, the rain slowly soaking through every layer of clothing._

"_I love you," Kurt whispered, and Blaine looked up at him. Their eyes connected and Kurt knew that Blaine would forgive him, for everything. He would always forgive him, he would never push him for answers. But he also knew it would kill him._

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**I hope I did the kiss justice, I didn't want it to be forced, but then I also didn't want it to be Kurt who initiated it, because I don't think that would happen.**

**What do you think about how Kurt acted?**

**I would love to hear anything you have to say,**

**~Swan x**


	4. Everybody Hurts

**A/N**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. Yay. So please, please, please put me on story alert. Hahaha, I'm not begging it at all :P**

**This is chapter four, the song used is "Everybody Hurts" by REM. Don't own that. Originally the song I used was "not alone" the Darren Criss song, however I know that people get touchy about that, so I different song, however be assured it was because of the lyrics not the fact that it was Darren's!**

**This chapter is my longest so far!**

* * *

><p>Everybody Hurts<p>

Sebastian sat on his little coffee table, eyes downcast and face strained. He was supposed to be meeting Blaine there for the 3rd time that week, but that was an hour ago. He thought it'd been going well between them, they'd laughed, smiled and found that they did actually have things in common. It'd been hard for him. Being nice and considerate wasn't exactly what Sebastian was used to, but since Karofsky had tried to kill himself, he'd been re-evaluating his "say now, think later" approach, and as hard as it was, he knew it was the only way he was going to get Blaine to even let him in as a friend. And Blaine was worth it. Sebastian had never wanted someone like he wanted Blaine.

Had he been wrong? He furrowed his brow. Had Blaine decided that he didn't want to come, and couldn't be bothered to tell him? He stood up and gathered his stuff together, Blaine wasn't coming and Sebastian couldn't blame him.

The door flew open letting in the warm summer air, Sebastian didn't turn around but drained the last of his coffee, feeling the ache in his heart that only Blaine could cause. He sensed someone behind him and froze.

"Going somewhere?" asked a familiar voice; Sebastian turned finding himself about a centimetre away from a small, curly haired boy. "Blaine!" he yelled, hugging him before he'd really thought his actions through. He blushed and tried to let him go, but Blaine held him closer. His eyes were rimmed red and tears were slowly collecting around his lashes.

"Blaine? What's- what's wrong? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Have you been talking to-" Sebastian stuttered, unable to finish the last question. He looked down into Blaine's hazel eyes, there was so much pain there that all he could do was to hold onto him tighter. He lifted one hand tentatively and wiped away a tear that was making it's way down Blaine's cheek.

Blaine felt himself being pulled down onto a little sofa, but didn't resist, as a result of this he ended up pretty much on Sebastian's lap. But now wasn't the time to think about Sebastian and how he 'felt' about him. He looked down to where thin long fingers caressed his arm soothingly. It was okay to tell Sebastian, he could trust him, couldn't he? Blaine took a deep breath in and gathered together what he wanted to say.

"I was at home..." Blaine started, Sebastian nodded in apparent surprise, as if he hadn't expected to be told. Blaine brushed it off and tried to continue, but all he manage was, "...I can't go back."

Sebastian tried hard not to press the matter, but he knew that know wasn't the time to push Blaine for every single scrap of information, however much he may want it. It wasn't about him, it was about Blaine and what he needed right now was someone to hug until he was ready for anything else.

Sebastian held him tight. "You can stay with me," He said, looking down at the mass of damp curls.

"I don't know Sebastia-" he began, his eyes flicking up, looking more than a little startled.

"Oh come on, Blaine! I go to_ Dalton_. My house is massive, it's not like we're gonna be in the same bed." Sebastian froze for a second, the idea consuming him before mentally slapping himself for being such an idiot. If he wanted Blaine to love him, he needed to start being less distracted and self-centred. He wasn't the one in trouble.

"I suppose not..." said Blaine reluctantly, he knew Sebastian well and, although Sebastian had been playing nicely recently, didn't mean he'd completely changed from the scum bag who'd do anything for what he wanted, no matter what the implications. "We don't even need to share a room, or anything! Please- for your own good, so you don't have to go back. Stay at mine." Blaine nodded slowly and Sebastian hid his smile that he wasn't going to have to leave Blaine any time soon, he replaced instead with a look of triumph, which wasn't difficult to pretend.

The two of them ordered some coffee and sat there, in silence, sipping at the hot liquid. It was Blaine who broke the silence. "He'd never really wanted to believe, you know..." he paused, his eyes focused on the dregs in his mug. "...what I am." Sebastian looked up, shocked. He didn't know much about Blaine's family, but, being so openly gay, he'd assumed that Blaine's parents had been okay with it. Sebastian kept quiet, not wanting to push Blaine to talk when he wasn't ready.

"So I never told my dad...about Kurt, I mean." Sebastian's eyes narrowed a little, he didn't like it when they talked about Kurt, something moved behind Blaine's eyes and Sebastian wasn't sure he liked it. He shook it off, knowing that right now, Blaine needed to talk about it.

"It wasn't hard, he's hardly ever home, always off on some business trip or another. A couple of weeks ago it was my Birthday and I was talking to Kurt..." Blaine's mind was racing, completely entranced by the memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, I've never met your parents," Kurt whined as he swung off of his boyfriend's arm, Blaine looked at him uncomfortably. "You want to?" he asked, his voice a little rough with worry, he wasn't sure how well his parents would react to Kurt. Being gay was one thing, being Kurt was another. His father believed in the macho complex of man, and Kurt wasn't exactly going to fit that.<em>

"_You know everything about me, we've been going out for a _year _and I don't even know your Mom's name!" Blaine shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like talking about his parents with Kurt. Burt was so perfect, so accepting, so wonderful, and his parents? His dad? Blaine shook his head. Neither of his parents even knew he had a boyfriend, there was no way he was subjecting Kurt to their prejudices._

_He'd only ever had Kurt over to his house when both parents had been away for work, to prevent his parents, and Kurt for that matter, asking awkward questions._

_Kurt interrupted his reverie, "...are you ashamed of me?" he whispered and Blaine looked up so quickly he cricked his neck, he rubbed it a little as he stared into the blue eyes of his boyfriend. He cupped his hands around Kurt's face, "I will never be ashamed of you" he whispered._

* * *

><p>The memory muddled up in Blaine's head, "So I organised something, I told my Mom, and she agreed, I thought it was going to be okay, by Mom's not so bad see," he thought back to the dinner and winced slightly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He was sitting down with his mother and Kurt in the dining room. Kurt stared him, he looked remarkably awkward, Blaine, ignoring the silence, glanced down at his food and dug in, ripping apart a particularly stringy piece of meat. <em>

"_So," Blaine looked at his mom, worried as to what she might say. "Blaine tells me you're his...erm.." she struggles a little over the word, despite being more comprehending than his dad, she had still been stacking her hopes on it being a 'phase'. "Boyfriend," Blaine finished quietly and she nodded._

"_Yes...that. Well, it's a shame that Michael isn't here," Blaine looked at her in amazement, she knew as well as he that that would never be a good idea. Kurt just looked at her in askance. "Who's 'Michael'?" he asked. Blaine pulled a face as his mom's eyes flashed towards him._

_This wasn't going well._

"_My Dad." Kurt seemed to have realised he'd touched a nerve and just nodded, not bothering to ask any more questions. He put his arm on Blaine's shoulder and stroked it softly, Blaine smiled at it's warmth. Except, Kurt hadn't done that. Blaine had sat there alone, no one had said a word for the rest of the dinner and yet he could here someone talking_

"_It's okay," said the voice. "It's over now, you're here, you're here with me."_

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up at Sebastian, glad that he'd broken the memory, their eyes met and Blaine nodded. There were tears dripping down his cheek still, but Sebastian's warm hand swept them away. "She told your dad?" He whispered and Blaine nodded, his throat had contracted too much to speak properly, he just leant into Sebastian's strong frame, holding on tightly.<p>

Sebastian didn't ask anything more, he understood enough of the situation by the look in Blaine's eye, he just sang gently and quietly into the sobbing boy's ear.

When your day is long  
>And the night, the night is yours alone<br>When you're sure you've had enough  
>Of this life, well hang on<p>

Blaine settled down into deeper Sebastian's arms, smiling against his chest at the tune. Sebastian kept singing, his voice barely above a whisper.

Don't let yourself go  
>'Cause everybody cries<br>And everybody hurts sometimes

Sometimes everything is wrong  
>Now it's time to sing along<p>

His voice was so beautiful, Blaine couldn't think of anything, he was barely remembering to breathe, all that mattered was that he kept listening to those hushed tones.

The last remnants of tears left his eyes. He was here with Sebastian, and that's all that matters, no one could ever take that moment away from him. He had a friend. Some one who cared for him, someone to go to when the world turned its back against him. He looked up at Sebastian, who's eyes were worried, but sincere.

Sebastian looked in surprise as Blaine's finger reached up to his mouth and pressed against it, as he began to sing, his voice was a little rough from crying but still beautiful.

When your day is night alone  
>If you feel like letting go<br>If you think you've had too much  
>Of this life, well hang on<p>

Sebastian smiled down at him as he joined back in for the chorus, their eyes were trained to the other's, absorbed in the song

If you're on your own in this life  
>The days and nights are long<br>When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on

Well, everybody hurts sometimes  
>Everybody cries<br>Everybody hurts sometimes  
>And everybody hurts sometimes<p>

So hold on, hold on  
>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on<br>Everybody hurts

They finished the song and sat there for a while in each other's arms, shielded against the world, from all the hate, from all the people who were too ignorant to understand.

They were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you enjoyed the back story,**

**Please please please Review,**

**Thanks for reading**

**and doubly thanks to those who have put me on author/story alert, you're the awesomist.**

**lots of lovely love, love Swan!**


	5. Will Never Be

**A/N**

**Back to Sebastian and Blaine, yaaaay!**

**I don't own anything, including Be Mine, the song that this fanfiction was named after.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

Never Will Be:

Sebastian looked down at the sleeping form of Blaine, he was so beautiful, so innocent and carefree. So in love. Sebastian's brow knotted and his eyes grew sad, Blaine had been mumbling in his sleep for hours now. "Kurt," he mumbled again. "I'm sorry." Sebastian's heart ached, watching him pine over another boy hurt and he hated it.

The whole thing had been stupid, he'd been stupid. He'd believed that Blaine could actually feel something for him, and he was wrong. Blaine loved Kurt. He always had, and by the looks of it, always would. Every story he'd made up in his head was crashing down on him, pushing down until he couldn't breathe.

But they were friends weren't they? He looked back at Blaine, he'd come back to his house, he was sleeping on his sofa – having cried himself to sleep on Sebastian's shoulder. At least he was there for him when Blaine needed him to be, at least he trusted him.

The pain was too much, he left the room, carefully shutting the door behind him and heading across the hall into kitchen. The house was empty apart from the two of them, Blaine's parents weren't the only one who spent most of their time away, when they couldn't get Sebastian to leave the house they'd go off for romantic holidays, or schedule business trips, he didn't have any siblings, or any cousins. He was an only child, as both of his parents had been.

Sebastian took out a glass and filled it with water, before gulping it down and slamming it on the side. He headed towards the grand piano that sat in the entrance hall, and sat down, his fingers touching lightly against the keys, careful not to be loud enough to wake Blaine.

It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain  
>As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain<br>There'll be no last chance to promise to never mess it up again  
>Just the sweet pain of watching your back as you walk<br>As I'm watching you walk away

Sebastian let go of the control over his emotions, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes and onto the keys.

And now you're gone, there's like an echo in my head  
>And I remember every word you said<p>

The door creaked open behind Sebastian and a hazel eye appeared in the crack between the wooden frame and door, but Sebastian was too absorbed in his song to notice.

It's a cruel thing you'll never know all the ways I tried  
>It's a hard thing, faking a smile when I feel<br>like I'm falling apart inside  
>And now you're gone, there's like an echo in my head<br>And I remember every word you said

But you never were, and you never will be mine  
>No, you never were, and you never will be mine<p>

Blaine stared at the back of Sebastian head. This is was about him. His heart beat faster, Sebastian never wanted him to hear this, and that's what made it so pure, he was holding back nothing. His mind was racing. He had never questioned how he felt about Sebastian, but the last few days had brought with them a flood of emotions and a completely different side to the boy he'd been convinced was just a cocky idiot. But now he didn't know.

And now I'm helpless sometimes  
>Wishing's just no good<br>'Cause you don't see me like I wish you would

'Cause you never were, and you never will be mine  
>No, you never were, and you never will be mine<p>

Blaine's feet were taking him closer and closer to Sebastian, who was still too engrossed to notice.

There's a moment to seize every time that we meet  
>But you always keep passing me by<br>No, you never were, and you never will be mine

Blaine reached out his arm as Sebastian played the last few notes, his hand lay on top of Sebastian's, tracing it's movement.

Sebastian looked down at the hand that covered his, a figment of his imagination. He was so tired his mind was giving him hallucinations, the hand tightened around his. It was odd, it felt very solid, he scrutinized the hand some more, reaching out to it with another and feeling the smooth cool skin beneath his.

Sebastian turned slowly, not wanting to startle the mirage into dispersing, and looked up into the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. "Blaine?" he whispered, his eyes searching the face in front of him.

"Sebastian," whispered back the boy, his eyes full of emotion. Their hands entwined and Sebastian pulled himself to his feet, Blaine pulled him closer until their foreheads met.

For someone who'd been so confused recently, Blaine's head was remarkably clear. He knew exactly what he wanted and what he wanted was staring him right in the face. Sebastian.

All it would take would be to push his face forward till his lips met Sebastian's. He could have him and damn did he want him. He wanted Sebastian's lips to cover his. To kiss him till he couldn't remember his own name, he wanted to kiss him like he'd kissed Kurt.

Reality hit him hard.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as he pulled his head back. "I can't...I just, we're still together, I mean we never and I couldn't –. I just can't. I'm so sorry Sebastian, I shouldn't have led you..."

Blaine kept mumbling and Sebastian let him, grateful for the time it gave him to compose himself. He'd been so close and yet now, he felt further than ever. He blinked back tears before looking back at Blaine.

"It's okay," Sebastian whispered. He could never blame Blaine for what happened and more than that, he could never let Blaine blame himself, he'd pushed him too far, this was _his_ fault. He lifted Blaine's head from where it was scanning the floor.

"I understand." Sebastian whispered, planting a gentle kiss on Blaine's forehead.

**A/N hope you enjoyed, next update shouldn't be too long, thanks to those who have put this on alert, you are amazing, please please please REVIEW**

**lots of love **

**-Swan**


	6. Best I Ever Had

**A/N **

**The hiatus is almost over, but remember this won't follow the Glee storyline!**

**Once again, I don't own anything. Would have updated sooner, but I didn't have any internet!**

**Another Kurt chapter, I guess it's not very long :( I'm working on making my chapters longer!**

**Best I Ever Had is the song by State of Shock (which I don't own) to confirm, not the one by Drake.**

**Hope you enjoy, please review!**

* * *

><p><span>Best I Ever Had<span>

Kurt tried to ignore the pounding in his head as Mercedes dragged him along by his arm, he just wished she'd let go, let him wallow in the sticky situation he'd got himself into.

He closed his eyes against the world, shutting himself away so much that by the time Mercedes let go of his hand he had absolutely no idea where he was. His eyes fluttered open as he felt himself pushed down onto a piano stool. He was in the hotel foyer.

Mercedes looked down at Kurt, as the boy shook his head violently, "N-n-no way," he stuttered, attempting to get back up. "Yes way," Mercedes responded, pushing him back into a seating position. "You know what Mr Schue says, singing about it helps. And I know for a fact there's a song that'd fit, you've been singing it for the last week," she smiled at him and he rolled his eyes before nodding. Maybe it would help after all.

He tapped out the first few notes, experimentally, glancing around at the other people in the foyer, before getting truly into the song.

Now I know I messed up bad  
>You were the best I ever had<br>I let you down in the worst way  
>It hurts me every single day<br>I'm dying to let you know

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
>And ask for a second chance<br>Cause when it all comes down to the end  
>I could sure use a friend<p>

His fingers pressed down against the keys, as tears sprung up in his eyes, realising what he was truly losing if Blaine didn't want him back. And why should he? Kurt had betrayed him and he knew that if Blaine left him, it would be completely reasonable, even clever.

So many things I would take back

How he wished he could take that stupid kiss back, hide it and pretend it had never happened.

You and I were living like a love song  
>I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone<br>Now I know you're the only one that I want  
>I want you back, I want you<p>

He blinked the tears away as the started to obstruct his vision, he knew he was being careless with his playing, but it didn't matter to him. Apparently it also didn't stop the little crowd of people that had gathered in the foyer, listening to the boy play.

Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
>And ask for a second chance<br>Cause when it all comes down to the end  
>I could sure use a friend<br>Now I'm here to say I'm sorry  
>And ask for a second chance<br>All I want to do is make it up to you  
>Cause when it all comes down to the end<p>

As the song drew to a close his finger's began to fail him, shaking violently, so he abandoned the piano all together and went on standing up and singing acappella.

I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams  
>I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me<br>I feel so bad, I feel so bad

You were the best I ever had  
>I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams<br>I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me  
>I feel so bad, I feel so bad<br>You were,  
>You were the best I ever had<p>

There was clapping and congratulations, Kurt just smiled and waited for it all to end. The crowd slowly dispersed, not picking up on the despair that had settled over the boy who had sung so beautifully.

Mercedes appeared through the crowd and took him in her arms. She hugged him as he bawled like a baby, releasing the emotion he'd stored in himself since that night when he'd kissed Karofsky.

It was another hour before any sense could be made of what Kurt was mumbling through his tears. Mercedes could now decipher "Blaine," "Won't love me" and "Karofsky." she just stroked her friends head, making shushing noises, she knew exactly how this felt and, although Kurt would deny it to the end of the earth, judging by his passionate reaction, he felt more than he was letting on for Karofsky. But she didn't judge him, she remembered all too well how she'd felt about Sam and Marcus, it was a difficult line to tread.

Kurt's phone vibrated against a nearby table and he snatched it up, he looked at the screen, his face transfixed with hope, he stared at the name, all hope dripping out of his face. He picked up and answered it,

"Carole?" he said, in askance.

"Thank god you're picking up!" Sighed a voice from the other end of the phone, Kurt picked up the tones of stress in her voice, but was reluctant of asking. "Carole, what's wrong?" He said, his voice steady, but his mind off the edge.

"I need you to come to the hospital," her voice hitched up a little. "Your father's had another heart attack."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.**

**Thanks for reading, I love you all! **

**Please REVIEW!**

**~Swan**


	7. The Bar

**A/N Sorry this chapter's really short! But you get to find out more in a much longer one which isn't too far off :)**

**I'm working on making my chapters longer, I just don't want to stretch them too thin and make them longer for the sake of it!**

**Please please review!**

* * *

><p><span>The Bar<span>

Blaine rubbed his eyes as he pulled his head a centimetre off the pillow and glanced at his clock. Except it wasn't his clock. It was a minute before Blaine remembered where he was, and then what had happened last night. He winced, letting his head fall heavily back onto his pillow before moaning loudly.

He lay there for another minute before he decided that fretting in a strange bed was doing him no good, and that he would have to go downstairs at some point. Getting up he pulled on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, before opening the door and leaving the room.

As soon as he opened the door he smelt the most beautiful smell that had ever hit the nostrils of a ravenous teenage boy so early in the morning. Forgetting the events of the previous night he let his nose and stomach guide him down to the kitchen.

Blaine wandered in blearily, yawning. He looked down at the kitchen surfaces and gaped.

"Hungry?" asked Sebastian, grinning, he looked a little rough and his eyes were rimmed red, but he tried to hide it. Blaine nodded vigorously and Sebastian laughed, pushing a plate of pancakes and croissants towards him. Without another thought he dug in, shovelling food into his mouth at such a pace you would've thought he'd had nothing to eat for months. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"So, Mr. Anderson?" Blaine looked up at him apprehensively. "What would you like to do today?" relaxing a little, Blaine thought about it, he remembered last time he'd gone anywhere with Sebastian, other than the coffee shop. Scandals.

"I dunno, I mean I was thinking that maybe later we could go to a...bar o-or something?" Blaine blushed, wondering – after the cataclysmic results of his last bar visit – why he was even thinking of ever going again, never mind suggesting it. Sebastian looked at him in surprise, putting down the orange juice he had been spilling all over the side, but not bothering to clean it up.

"Are you sure?" he asked, this seemed more like something he'd suggest than Blaine, but Blaine just smiled and answered. "You're not the only one who wants to do something crazy once in a while."

"Something" and "crazy" were most definitely two words to describe Blaine that night. After spending the day watching and arguing over movies, the biggest one had been Marvel versus DC films, and eating what seemed to be a freezer completely dedicated to Cookie Dough ice cream, they headed out to a bar

If Blaine had been drunk before it was nothing to how he was right now.

The lights flashed and Blaine pumped his fist, completely out of time, whilst Sebastian laughed at him. "SHOTS!" yelled Blaine, grinning like an idiot, stumbling towards the bar. Sebastian caught his hand, and pulled him back.

"I think you've had enough to drink," he laughed and Blaine pouted, which made him laugh even more. "Come on you, let's go."

Blaine mumbled to himself as they left the bar "Sebastian," he whispered, "Sebastian!" he repeated himself, a little louder, he stopped in the middle of the car park forcing Sebastian to turn around. "What?" he asked, Blaine just grinned and bobbed around before his legs gave out. Sebastian squealed a little catching him just before he hit the ground. The other boy clearly wasn't one to be trusted with alcohol, it'd most certainly been a good idea to limit his drinking slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying desperately to get Blaine back up on to his feet, but Blane wasn't having any of it. "Mhmm," he mumbled, snuggling down into Sebastian's arms, who looked down, rolling his eyes, and without another thought picked up Blaine and began to stagger home.

"Jesus Christ, Blaine, how much do you weigh?" Sebastian joked and Blaine glared at him before replying.

"Well, you know what they say, muscle weighs twice as much as fat," Blaine winked and Sebastian laughed, catching his head as it lolled back on his shoulders.

Sebastian watched Blaine, vulnerable in his arms, and he felt something inside of him stir. He would go to the end of the earth to protect the boy in his arms, he would never let anything hurt him, including himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you think? What pairings do you ship?**

**Please review, if you write you will realise how much this means! 3**

**The more reviews the quicker I'll update ;) 3**

**Thanks so much for reading, you'll find out more about their night in chapter nine.**

**~Swan**


	8. Hospitalized

**AN: I've changed this story to Blaine / Sebastian, as they probably take centre stage more! **

**once again I apologise for a short chapter, but it's back to Kurt! **

**I just thought I'd warn you that as I'm now writing a new fanfiction as well (this time properly Klaine) that the waits between updates might increase.**

**But that Fanfic should be up soon-ish, you can put me on author alert if you would like to know when it's up ;) *hint hint* hahaha**

Hospitalized

The hospital was bright, clean and well air conditioned. Kurt sat in the waiting room, considering how the orange chairs completely clashed with the blue tiles on a nearby wall, anything to keep his mind off his ill dad.

Mercedes' hand clasped around his, and he brought his glazed eyes up to meet hers. It had been four hours since they'd got there and of that time Kurt had only been allowed to see his father for a few short seconds, he hadn't cried. He knew he had to be strong, he'd been through enough pain to know that crying wasn't going to help.

Burt was in surgery and was due to be out any moment, Kurt jumped a little every time a door opened, jerking his head around before letting his eyes fall down in disappointment.

"Kurt?" whispered a voice from next to him, he looked around to see Carole kneeling down, her eyes stained red and tear tracks down her cheeks. At least he would have someone to look after him if all went wrong, he thought, looking at his step-mom, at least he had a family.

"He's coming out now, but he's still unconscious" she said, choking back tears. Kurt nodded and watched in horror as his father's limp body was scooted into a near by room. He looked so weak, so helpless and it truly hurt him. Yes, he would have Carole and Finn, he decided finally, but he needed his Dad, and his Dad had always been there for him.

Kurt got up, tripped over his own feet and just fell, he couldn't even find the strength to put out his hands to break his fall. Kurt hit the floor and his nose made a horrible crunching noise. The blood dripped down his face as Mercedes pulled him to his feet.

"Oh my god, Kurt, are you okay? Is it broken? NURSE!" she was starting to freak out now, but Kurt just smiled weakly feeling his nose, it was broken. A nurse reached him and tried to guide him away, but Kurt refused. "No, no I can't...my Dad. Dad...Dad! Please, please." The nurse let go of him, watching him with pity filled eyes as he ran across the hall, blood still dripping down his face into his father's room.

Kurt sat down putting his now bloodied hand over his father's unmoving one. "Dad?" he whispered, unable to stop the tears now flooding from his eyes. No matter how much he knew it wouldn't do anything to help, he couldn't help it. He lay his head down on his Dad's chest and cried, cried and apologised until blackness took over.

Two hours later Kurt woke up. His head was no longer on his father's hard chest but on a soft white pillow. He blinked in confusion, turning under the covers that now enveloped his body. It was horribly hot. Pushing the covers off and got up, blood rushed to his head and he had to sit back down again.

Kurt blinked, his vision was blurry but they were becoming less so, and he could see a shadow of a person."Dad?" he mumbled, wiping his face and feeling the cast surrounding his nose. A hand grasped his and he looked up, with hope filled eyes. The hope died when he saw Carole's face come into focus, worried and tired looking. "He's still under," she said, answering the silent plead in Kurt's eyes.

"I want to see him." he demanded, shakily, and Carole nodded, putting an arm around his middle and pulling him out of bed towards the room Kurt remembered watching his Dad being pushed into not long before

Kurt's breath stopped as he entered the room. Burt lay there, every inch of skin was connected to some form drip or monitor, Kurt sighed, he hadn't changed since he'd last been in there. This was all too familiar.

Last time had been purely awful, but where Kurt was now was bad enough already, what with Blaine and Karofsky and being in a strange place, if he hadn't had Mercedes he wasn't sure what on earth he would have done. But still, despite all the drama, as Mercedes hand enclosed his, he knew it wasn't her hand he wanted in his.

Before he had time to even think, he was running, hard and fast. Mercedes called out behind him and he could hear her heavy breathing as she followed him.

The cold air hit his face and he turned back to face the hospital door, he couldn't see Mercedes, but he didn't doubt it wouldn't take her long. His hand reached up to ruffle his hair, he hated how he was feeling and more than anything, he hated that he had to take it all by himself.

Kurt flicked out his phone. It was 1 in the morning. He knew he should wait, now was not a reasonable time to be calling someone, but that didn't stop him as he punched in the numbers.

He put the phone to his ear as it started to ring. "Come on, pick up," Kurt tapped his fingers against the wall, ignoring the arrival of Mercedes who was giving him an inquiring look, her features etched with worry.

"Please, just pick up," Kurt's face distorted as he tried to hide the useless tears that were threatening to break free again. "Blaine, please."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed PLEASE REVIEW. 3**

**I will love you FOREVER :D**

**~Swan**


	9. Drunk

**AN **

**Sorry it's been a while, I have another Fanfic, so I have been alternating a bit, it's proper Klaine if you want to read it, it's called "Golden Slumbers"**

**Anyway, I have a lot of exams at the moment and coming up so uploads might be a bit slow.**

**I CAN'T WAIT FOR GLEE AGH!  
>Please enjoy and review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

><p>The light streamed through the curtains and Blaine blinked furiously against the intrusion. His head was pounding. He moaned absolutely sure that this was one of the worst hangovers he'd ever had, and for him, that was most definitely saying something. Going to a boys' boarding school, drinking parties were more than common.<p>

Trying to concentrate on something else, Blaine looked around him and determined that at some point during the night he'd lost his contacts, he rolled his out-of-focus eyes, _nice going, genius _he thought, sarcastically.

Blaine squinted, in an attempt to see _something_, then examined himself. _Oh dear God_. His form was wrapped in a duvet and as far as he could see very, _very _naked. Something beneath him shifted and he became aware that his arm was pinning something alive to the bed.

This was not happening. Blaine unwound his arm from around the other boy and carefully sat up, pulling the bed sheets around his waist tightly. An unruly mop of brown hair turned and a blue eye peered up at him as he searched frantically for some clothes to put on.

_Where are clothes when you need them?_ He thought desperately, scouring the room as best he could with his impaired vision, anything was better than allowing the severity of what seemed to of happened last night sink in, it did help that he couldn't remember anything.

He picked up his phone, which seemed to be the only thing of his he could find.. 27 texts and 16 missed calls from Kurt Hummel. Blaine moaned, and put his phone back down. He could deal with Kurt, not now. Not after what had happened last night. He needed to clear his head before he talked to his boyfriend.

He spotted what seemed to be his boxers and jeans by the door in the opposite corner of the room and groaned. They couldn't possibly be any further away, although he was glad they were still in the room.

"Blaine," a mix of relief and horror washed over him, as the owner of the blue eye spoke. It was definitely Sebastian. _He'd slept with Sebastian. _On the plus side it meant that it wasn't some stranger who could have had any kind of horrible disease, although they would at least have been easier to ignore. He sighed, he'd been getting on well with Sebastian, and now, not only had he messed that up, but he would also have nowhere to stay.

Either way the worst part of it all was that he'd just cheated on his boyfriend, brought himself even lower than what Kurt had done.

"Do you want me to get you your clothes?" Sebastian finished, after Blaine finally acknowledged him. Blaine's eyes ballooned in horror.

"No, don't you get up!" he said, eyeing Sebastian, who was still tightly wrapped up in his covers.

Confusion flashed across Sebastian's face, before he looked at Blaine – still naked and wrapped in a bed sheet – and realisation struck. He laughed and it was _Blaine,_ this time, who looked at _him_ in, slightly affronted, confusion.

Ignoring Blaine's protests, Sebastian struggled to his feet and Blaine's mouth dropped, the confusion in his eyes growing, and a glimmer of hope obvious. Apart from a few rips in his shirt, Sebastian was fully clothed.

"But you're...and I'm..." Blaine mumbled, becoming even more embarrassed. "So...we didn't?" Sebastian laughed, throwing Blaine his clothes and turning around to give Blaine a little privacy.

"You really don't remember anything do you? You were truly hammered." Blaine frowned at his back, as he pulled on his boxers, a feat which seemed a lot more vexing than usual due to the constant drumming in his head.

"Just answer the question," he said, rubbing his temple and heading towards the door. Sebastian followed him out and groaned a little at the smashed plant pot near the stair case.

"No, we didn't."

"What...did we do?" asked Blaine, glancing at the ominous scattering of clothes up the staircase and gulping.

"Nothing...bad," he said lightly, as they reached the bottom of the stairs, and walked towards the kitchen, Blaine relaxed a little. "You just attempted, very successfully I must say, to strip for me." There was a loud choking sound from from behind him and Sebastian turned to see Blaine staring at him in horror.

Seemingly unable to move due to the shock of learning of his stripper escapades, Sebastian manipulated Blaine into a chair. He was still shirtless, but Sebastian tried not to let it distract him.

"I'll make the coffee, you try and remember as much as you can, I think it'll be funnier than me just telling you," Blaine made a face at him and he grinned cheekily. "Plus, I would die to know what was going through your brain last night."

Blaine stared down at the marble kitchen surface, trying to grasp onto any memories of the previous night he could find. There weren't many, and anything he could remember was generally blurred and brief. His glasses case sat on the side and he picked it up, glad that he'd thought of bringing it when he'd left his own house. The clear vision did nothing for his memory.

Sebastian looked around his kitchen, it was big space, everything was modern looking and immaculate. It had always felt so empty, stylish yes, but just so soulless, but with Blaine sitting at the little breakfast bar, that jutted out into the middle of the kitchen, it didn't feel like that any more. For the first time his house felt like a home.

Shaking his head free of his these stupid thoughts, he set down the promised cup of coffee in front of Blaine, waking the other boy from his reverie.

"Remember anything yet?" he asked, sitting down next to the boy, who sipped his coffee before groaning in appreciation.

"Lots of drinking," Blaine said and Sebastian laughed, that was certainly true. "And you carried me home, right? I mean...back here." Sebastian's heart swelled a little when Blaine referred to his own house as home, a simple mistake, but nonetheless it made him feel good.

Sebastian nodded.

Blaine looked up at Sebastian and smiled before looking back into his drink, his eyes way out of focus.

"_Sebastian?" he muttered, lifting his head out of the other boy's arms to stare him in the face._

"_Yes Blaine?" his voice was a little strained from Blaine's weight, but they were nearly home now. Blaine reached his hand up and stroked Sebastian's face, who rolled his eyes._

"_You're beautiful, you know that?" Blaine giggled, thrashing his arms around a little, making it difficult for Sebastian to keep hold of him. "BEAUTIFUL. You're just a beautiful man. I mean.." his eyes, unexpectedly, started to flood with tears. "...your just so beautiful."_

_Slightly alarmed by the change in Blaine's attitude, Sebastian looked down at him. "It's okay Blaine, come on, it's okay. No, don't cry. I'm not **that **beautiful." Blaine looked at him in shock._

"_But you are," he insisted and Sebastian started to laugh a little. "I mean who else would just take me in. I'm – I'm like that little goat who lives with it's mean step sisters and who everyone ignores, but then a beautiful swan comes along, THAT'S YOU, an-and looks after the goat and the kisses him... and.. and.."_

_Sebastian looked down at the flailing boy in his arms and laughed, "You just mixed a hell of a lot of fairy tales together!" Blaine pouted, looking up at him, then a light flicked into his eyes._

"_KISS ME!" he yelled and Sebastian almost dropped him, shaking his head vigorously as he put the other boy on his porch in order to get the keys out to open the door. _

"_But I want to be beautiful, like you, I mean, do you want me to be a goat forever?" Blaine moaned as Sebastian attempted to unwind his arms from around him. Finally successful, he took out the key and unlocked the door._

_Blaine pouted as Sebastian once again lifted him up and carried him into the house._

_After dumping Blaine on the sofa Sebastian went to close the door. He ignored the ominous clunking sounds from behind him, up until some form of material landed on his head. He pulled it off himself, turning around as he did, and looked down at the checked suit jacket that belonged to Blaine._

_He raised his eyes slowly, his mouth falling open in shock._

"_Blaine, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sebastian watched in a mix of horror and appreciation as Blaine started to unbutton his shirt. "No, Blaine, your drunk, put your clothes back on." Blaine ignored him and winked, going over to the stereo and pressing buttons sloppily until a song came on, playing very loudly._

_Sebastian groaned, as Blaine started to sing along._

_When you're walkin' down the street  
>And the man tries to get your business<br>And the people that you meet  
>Want to open you up like Christmas<em>

_Blaine was slowly unbuttoning more of his shirt, whilst Sebastian was trying to not get too distracted by the abs that were starting to show. "Blaine please, don't," he laughed, he wasn't sure whether this was hot, or just purely hilarious. "You are gonna regret this so much in the morning."_

_Cause you're filthy Oooh, and I'm gorgeous_

_Cause you're filthy Oooh, and I'm gorgeous  
>You're disgusting Oooh, and you're nasty<br>And you can grab me oooh, cause you're nasty  
><em>

_Blaine had now successfully removed his shirt completely and as Sebastian attempted to get passed him, he wrapped the shirt around his neck. "BLAINE!" he yelled in alarm. _

_When you're runnin' from a trick  
>And you trip on a hit of acid<br>You gotta work for the man  
>But your biggest moneymakers' flaccid<br>You gotta keep your shit together  
>With your feet on the ground<br>_

_Sebastian stopped fighting Blaine and instead, for what felt like the dozenth time that night, picked him up and carried him upstairs. At least his arms would do well out of this. Blaine kept singing loudly, his legs and arms swinging wildly, eventually colliding with a plant pot, which fell on it's side and smashed on the hard floor. _

_Cause you're filthy Oooh, and I'm gorgeous_

_Cause you're filthy Oooh, and I'm gorgeous  
>You're disgusting Oooh, and you're nasty<br>And you can grab me oooh, cause you're nasty_

_Dumping Blaine on his bed and trying not to focus on how very shirtless he was, Sebastian stumbled across his room to find the light switch, although he had more inhibition than Blaine, it wasn't by that much._

_Slamming the lights, on he turned to find himself face to face with Blaine, who closed the gap pressing his lips against Sebastian's, which opened in shock, allowing Blaine's tongue in._

_Sebastian was so absorbed in the fulfilment of the dream that had been haunting his sleep for so long now that he couldn't even think. But this was wrong. Blaine was going out with Kurt and he knew that if he did what Blaine wanted him to do right now, tomorrow morning the other boy would get up and leave, without even looking back. He couldn't just become a mistake._

_Sebastian rolled his eyes. He finally had the boy he'd fantasised about exactly where he wanted him, but he wouldn't do it. A month ago he would have just gone with it, and not thought about the consequences, but he cared about Blaine too much for that. He no longer just wanted to have his body for one night, he now wanted the whole of him. Forever._

_Still reluctant he pulled his face away from Blaine's, and looked at him. The other boy had been busy during his little reverie, and was now standing there in his boxers, he pulled Sebastian towards the bed and pushed him down._

"_Blaine, no, we're not going to have sex," Sebastian said as Blaine clambered on top of him. _

"_But, I want to...I want to be a Swan too. I DON'T LIKE BEING A GOAT." Sebastian looked at the other boy in exasperation, there wasn't much longer his resolve could last._

"_No, Blaine, PUT YOUR BOXERS BACK ON!" Sebastian attempted to cover Blaine's indecency, who laughed and threw his pants over his shoulder, where they joined his jeans. "You don't want to do this, come on please, just stop, you're too drunk to make good decisions,"_

_Blaine suddenly pinned him to the bed and at first Sebastian thought he was trying to continue with his sexual intentions, then he started to snore. Sebastian just laughed quietly and attempted to get into a comfortable position to sleep._

It was evening before the two of them had managed to unearth the full story of what had happened and even then they couldn't quite work out at which point Sebastian's shirt had ended up in shreds.

"I'm sorry," said Blaine, awkwardly. Sebastian looked at him in surprise and laughed.

"Why?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow and Blaine looked at him in disbelief.

"Sebastian, I drunkenly tried to...well you know," Blaine blushed and Sebastian laughed some more. "You were _drunk_ Blaine, I'm not gonna blame you for the alcohol."

Blaine looked at him gratefully, "Thanks." He closed his eyes against the still banging hangover and stretched his hand out on to the table. The table felt softer than normal, he squished it. It squished back.

Blaine tentatively opened an eye, to see his hand entwined in another. He leaned his head down onto the other boys shoulder and felt a hand wrap around his waist.

Upstairs the missed calls on Blaine's phone collected, the screen flashing with the name 'Kurt Hummel'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN aw, Sebastian's being all in love :) BUT BLAINE'S IGNORING KURT, SO HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT BURT.<strong>

**What did you think about Blaine's drunk escapades?**

**hope you liked, if you didn't review and say why! review review review. it really makes my day!  
><strong>

**Song used is Filthy/Gorgeous by scissor sisters!**

**~Swan**


	10. Keep Holding On

**Aww he didn't sleep with him, yay!**

**But those messages building up on his phone...**

* * *

><p>Kurt threw his phone across the hotel room and it hit a dark red cushioned chair, bouncing onto the floor. The screen flashed up upon impact and he glanced at it. A deep shuddering sigh shook his body, it was twenty past three in the morning.<p>

He tucked himself back into bed, beneath the cream, gold embroidered covers, and hit his head against the headboard. It was two and a half days and 178 failed calls after his Dad had come out of his first surgery, Burt was still under deep sedation to stop the pain of the most recent surgery coming through. Although they doubted he'd wake up when they took him off the medication anyway.

Carole had sent him back to the hotel, seeing how tired he'd looked and Mercedes had come back with him, to make sure he would be all right. He'd pretended to fall asleep, to avoid having to talk about it and he'd heard her praying and although he knew it wouldn't help, he also knew it would make her feel better and he couldn't deny anyone that. She now slept in the bed next to his.

Kurt stared up at the ceiling, tracing the circular swirling patterns with his eyes, but not really seeing it. Blaine must be really angry with him. Kurt had sent him messages and the only thought he had was that Blaine must have not read them, he was that annoid.

Surely, if he knew, he wouldn't ignore Kurt like this? Surely Blaine still cared about him, despite what happened with Karofsky? Kurt's thoughts began to spiral, like the wallpaper he was staring so intently at.

Just as he entered into a pit of despair he was sure he'd never climb out of, his phone began to vibrate. Kurt launched himself off his bed, ending up sprawled on the floor, a lot closer to the phone than he was previously. He jabbed the button which said "receive call" and shoved it to his ear.

"Blaine?" he breathed, out of breath from his scrambling leap. There was an awkward silence at the other end before a voice spoke.

"You should really check who's calling before you answer your phone," it said and Kurt's heart froze. That voice didn't belong to Blaine, but by God did he know who it did belong to.

Kurt lay there, immobile for a minute, not sure whether to put the phone down or let him talk. After what had happened between them he wasn't sure now was the right time for them to be talking, it might just make everything worse.

"Dave?" he whispered.

The boy at the end of the phone sighed in answer. "We haven't talked since and I'm sorry, what with Blaine. I figured it must have messed you up real bad. I should have called sooner, it was selfish of me I mean..." Kurt cut him off, smiling a little at the good intentions behind the call/

"Dave, my Dad's in hospital, he had a heart attack, now's not the time."

Karofsky's breath caught on the other side of phone, evidently horrified by his accidental insensitivity. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea! Are you okay...sorry, of course your not. Stupid question." Kurt let him ramble on, laughing hollowly, when he ran out of steam. "...Is that why you thought it was Blaine?"

The blood drained from Kurt's face, and his laugh caught in his throat. "What?" he choked, he didn't need Karofsky pushing into his business, not when he was already so wound up in it. Kurt still wasn't crystal clear on how he felt about him, this could just confuse things even more.

"Well...you were obviously waiting on a call from him and, you kinda sounded a bit desperate, so I'm guessing he hasn't called you since we..." he coughed. "Erm...you know." Kurt couldn't speak. Dave had it down to a T, from as little as one word. "How many times have you called him?"

"178 times," he responded without thinking, he regretted it immediately. Why was he telling Dave this, he was just _asking _for trouble, although, he looked back at his situation, there wasn't much more trouble to be had.

"Jesus Christ, what an idiot, I can't believe him! I mean if someone called me that many times I'd know something was up, I wouldn't ignore them. No matter how pissed I was..Do you need to talk about it?" Kurt smiled, as worried as he was about his relationship with Dave, having someone who cared made him feel so much better.

"You know, that's exactly what I need." Kurt could almost hear Dave's smile down the phone. "God, where do I start?"

"I dunno...you could sing about it?" he suggested, making Kurt's eyes widen in surprise, Dave had come so far from the bully who'd tormented him just over a year ago.

"I can't think of anything..." his mind was blank, which was strange for him, because Kurt had a song for _everything. _He racked his brain some more, but still it came up blank.

"Well there was this song on the radio the other day, it was sung by a girl, but I know some of the words." Kurt smiled, in disbelief.

"You want to sing? Wait...you can sing?" Karofsky laughed, before starting to sing, Kurt recognised the song immediately. The other boy's voice was gravelly, a sharp contrast to original of the song, it was nice.

You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
>When it gets cold<br>And it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go<br>You know I won't give in  
>No I won't give in<p>

Karofsky really wasn't bad, Kurt thought smiling. He remembered singing this for Quinn two years ago, she'd cried through the whole number just as he was now. Tears were storming down his face, as he joined in for the chorus.

Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

He laughed, as the tears kept falling down his cheeks, his voice was a little croaky and he kept it quiet so as not to wake Mercedes. Karofsky's breath caught at the other end and Kurt knew he was crying.

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

Kurt thought of his father, now and before. He'd always been on at Burt about his diet and exercise routines, but truly he'd never thought that this would happen again, nothing had prepared him for this. Nothing _could_ have prepared him for this.

Keep holding on  
>Keep holding on<p>

There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

They ended the song and sat there, smiling sadly, tears soaking both of their faces. Yes, the situation was horrible and yes, he had no idea how he was going to get through it. But at least he wasn't going to go through it alone, he would keep holding on, no matter what life threw at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. <strong>

**Can you do disclaimers at the end? I don't know, but I am. so hah.**

**I've got my GCSEs starting next week, so don't freak if I don't upload for a while, I haven't abandoned this or my Klaine fic.**

**Next time on Be Mine: (I had to...it rhymes)**

**Karofsky isn't happy with Blaine's behaviour and decides to try and fix the situation himself... **

**-S.**


	11. An Unexpected Arrival

The next few days were exactly what Blaine had needed, there was none of the awkwardness he'd expected after his drunken escapades, but all that had brought him was the occasional teasing and wink. They'd spent most of their time together watching movie marathons or just plain talking, for hours on end. Laughing, smiling and being happy.

"We should cook dinner tonight," said Sebastian as he cracked open a beer on the table, Blaine choked on his own beer, laughing. "What?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrow quirking. "Do you doubt my cooking skills?" he continued, in mock offence, a smile playing on his lips.

The other boy rolled his eyes, pulling at the tee he was wearing. He hadn't brought any clothes with him and so he'd had to borrow Sebastian's clothes for the last 3 days. He'd been wearing his own jeans but with one of Sebastian's tops, the one he was wearing at the moment was bright blue and V-necked.

"Of course not, it's just..." Blaine paused to laugh. "...we've had take outs for the last 3 nights, and beans on toast for lunch." Sebastian grinned and shoved Blaine playfully, sitting next to him and clinking their bottles together.

"Beans on toast is a lot more difficult than people make it out to be," he said and Blaine laughed again, he really had been doing a lot of that recently. "And I happen to be an extraordinary cook thank you very much."

The other boy just scoffed in disbelief, "okay, what do you wanna make, then?" he said, eyeing Sebastian thoughtfully.

Sebastian looked at the curly haired boy next to him, the last few days had felt so natural, it was different for him, he'd never let anyone get close to him. He smiled. "I dunno, what do you like?"

They decided upon making a Pizza from scratch, the only thing they could really think of at such short notice that wouldn't take forever. Blaine watched Sebastian search through the draws pulling out flour and cheese among other things , he was elegant as he moved around the room, "Did you do ballet when you were a kid?" he asked, without really thinking, Sebastian looked at him in a mix of amusement and surprise.

"No, actually, why?" Blaine blushed and kept his mouth shut, not trusting himself not to say something stupid.

Sebastian smiled as the heat rose in the boys face, watching as he examined his hands, as if they were the 8th wonder of the modern world. He walked up to him, grinning mischievously, his hands covered in flour.

He laughed as Blaine made a little 'oh' sound, as Sebastian drew a little line of flour on his nose and cheeks like a cat. "I c-can't believe..." the boy stuttered, getting up, a devilish grin on his face and with that sprinted over to the flour. Realisation dawned on Sebastian's face as Blaine picked up the flour, but it was too late. He choked, wiping his eyes free of the the off-white dust that was blinding him.

Soon enough they were both covered head to toe in flour and grinning like idiots. "I think we have effectively wrecked your top," laughed Blaine, trying to dust himself off. Sebastian simply shrugged, nonchalantly, still smiling widely. Blaine looked up from his now off-white torso and instantly knew it was a mistake, he was now staring straight into a pair of sparkling blue eyes, they were so deep that Blaine felt like he was swimming in them, hanging onto the wide, dark pupils to stop from drowning. He wasn't meant to feel like this, not for Sebastian, but he was beginning to think he couldn't help it.

Blaine's eyes were stunning, Sebastian examined the little glints of gold mixed in with the browns and grey-blues, he'd never seen eyes like them before, so warm and full of emotion.

The doorbell rang and the two boys jumped a little, looking away both running hands through their hands. Sebastian was glad for the distraction, he was so close to destroying what little he'd manage to build up with Blaine and that would hurt too much, he couldn't let that happen. He turned back to Blaine, who was inexplicably grinning, when he gave him a quizzical look and ended up once more with a face full of flour. He laughed, well that was another way to cancel out the awkward situation.

He stumbled towards the door, leaving Blaine to sort the pizza, his eyes watering from a mix of dust and laughter. He pulled the door open, still chuckling and looked up. His face turned from joy to bewilderment.

"Dave?" he said, his eyebrows hardly visible as they merged into his hairline. "What the h-"

"Where is he?" interjected the stocky boy, pushing passed him, Sebastian shoved him back.

"You can't just barge into people's houses," he said angrily, still at a loss as to why Karofsky was there at all. "And who the hell's him?"

The other boy glared at him, mockingly. "You know who I mean. Where's Blaine?" Sebastian froze, not completely sure what to do, he had to protect Blaine but he also didn't want Karofsky knocking his teeth out. Finally the thought of the happy boy covered in flour won out. "Leave Blaine alone," he said, his voice dangerously low. "and get out of my house."

Sebastian was sure this wasn't a clever thing to do, Karofsky was a lot wider than him and probably stronger, but at the same time he was oddly impressed by his somewhat selfless action. He tried to stay his ground as Karofsky stuck his face close, "No," he said, smiling a little. "I'm going to see him. Now."

There was the sound of a door closing behind him and a voice spoke up warily, "See who now?" The other two boys looked up to see Blaine standing against the, now shut, kitchen door. Sebastian could still make out the cat marks of flour on his face.

"What do you want, Dave?" he asked wearily, his hand patting out some of the flour in his hair. Blaine then found himself in a similar position as he had been about a year and a half ago, pinned up, being half strangled by Karofsky, except it was someone else who rescued him. "How could you..." He yelled, as Sebastian pulled him off a very surprised looking Blaine.

"Woah, lay off, who's the one who made out with his boyfriend?" Shouted Sebastian, holding Karofsky's fists back, as they tried desperately to make contact with his skin.

"Well it looks like he's getting back at Kurt for that one fine here." Karofsky spat.

It was taking all of Sebastian's strength not to beat the boy in front of him senseless. "He wanted to get away from his parents, he came here and as his _friend_ I told him he could stay. Unlike you, I have the decency not to make out with some one who is taken," he tried to ignore the fact that that wasn't completely true, considering the other night, but brushed that aside, it wasn't necessary information.

"Whatever," grunted Karofsky.

Sebastian looked at him in disgust, he was bored of this anger inducing presence. "Tell us why the hell you're here, then get the HELL out." Karofsky's fists relaxed, stopping in their attempt to cause heavy bruising. "That idiot's been ignoring Kurt. You know, when someone calls you over a hundred times, they've generally got something important to tell you."

Blaine looked at him in utter confusion. Then realisation hit him and he thought of his phone, it had stayed upstairs in Sebastian's room since the terrible drinking night and he'd been so distracted he hadn't even _thought _of checking it.

"What're you talking about?" said Sebastian, completely dumbfounded, and Karofsky flashed him a scathing look, before turning back to Blaine.

"Kurt's dad is in hospital, he had a heart attack, I'm flying there tonight, I don't know what you're gonna do, and to be honest I wouldn't care if it wasn't for Kurt...just, don't break his heart, he's got enough going on without you making it ten times worse," and with that Karofsky left, glaring at them both and slamming the door behind him.

There was a long silence as both of the boys stared at the closed door, shocked to their cores. It was Sebastian who broke the silence, "Well, I can get my parents jet?" Blaine just hugged him, tears leaking from his eyes and inarticulate words streaming from his mouth, Sebastian hugged him back, knowing that now he would never get the boy he loved.

* * *

><p>scary Karofsky D:<br>poor Sebastian, HE LOVES KURT. HE REALLY DOES. WAAAH

I can't believe I'm so mean to two of my favourite ships :') I'M SORRY KLAINE AND SEBLAINE. i'm just so damn sorry.

I will get the next chapter up ASAP. but at the moment i have writers block and am trying hard not to kill all of the characters :P  
>reviews might help? ;)<p>

hope you enjoyed

-S


	12. Airplanes

I was going to upload this before...but I got scared.

Please review, but be as nice as possible even if it's negative .

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: (01:03)<strong>

**I've called you 5 times, please pick up. We need to talk.**

**Kurt Hummel: (01:15)**

**PICK UP.**

**Kurt Hummel: (01:24)**

**PICK UP. NOW.**

**Kurt Hummel: (01:38)**

**THIS IS URGENT.**

**Kurt Hummel: (01:47)**

**Blaine, this isn't a joke. Just call me back.**

**Kurt Hummel: (01:52)**

**JUST PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE.**

**Kurt Hummel: (02:13)**

**BLAINE ANDERSON PICK UP YOUR PHONE NOW. We really need to talk.**

**Kurt Hummel**:** (02:22)**

**I'm sorry for what happened, but it isn't the time to hold a grudge. I need you now.**

**Kurt Hummel: (03:51)**

**I didn't really want to put this in a text, but seeing as you won't answer your calls. My dad had another heart attack, he's in hospital, under sedation, they don't know if he'll wake up once they take him off it. Please just call me.**

Blaine skimmed through the other messages, all expressing similar sentiments, and put his head in his hands. He was such an idiot. As much as he was annoyed with Kurt, he would never put him through this purposefully – he hated what he'd done, even if it had been an accident.

"Blaine?" said Sebastian softly. They were sitting in his parent's jet, Sebastian had called up the night before to request it, and they had then sat on the sofa staring at different parts of the wall, and occasionally each other, until they could leave. "You have to turn that off otherwise you can't fly."

Blaine nodded, switching off his cell phone and stuffing it in his jean pocket before checking his watch. It was 7 am. Neither of them had slept, and so Sebastian had picked up the two largest coffees he could buy on the way. Blaine wouldn't touch it. Not only did he not feel like consuming anything, but coffee reminded him of Kurt, which reminded him of how much of a jerk he'd been. _Why couldn't he have just checked his phone? _

The plane grumbled to life and Blaine fastened the belt, for assent before looking up at Sebastian. The other boy was stood up and heading towards the plane door, Blaine stared at him in horror.

"Where are you going?" he asked, eyebrows raised high, Sebastian was almost out of the plane now. Sebastian turned, a mix of guilt and pain etched on his face, he grimaced.

"Blaine, you can't expect me..." he breathed in, as if not sure quite how to word what he needed to say. "That would hurt too much." Regret flooded Blaine's body, he'd become so close to Sebastian, closer than he'd ever thought he would do. The boy had helped him get through a difficult situation with his boyfriend. Then had to watch him run back to said boyfriend, as if nothing had ever happened.

But something had happened, and no matter what happened with Kurt and his father, he couldn't forget what his boyfriend had done to him. Kurt had broken him, and Sebastian had been there to pick up the shattered remains. He'd made Blaine laugh and feel happy, at a time when he thought he could never be happy again.

Blaine nodded, watching with sad eyes as Sebastian left him alone on the plane. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his heart that he was doing something terribly wrong, but as the flight wore on it was becoming harder and harder. He pushed it away and let his mind slip to the only other thing that had been plaguing it. Burt.

Blaine had text Kurt to let him know that he was heading over ASAP, he'd got a reply just saying "okay." and nothing since. Therefore he had no idea what Burt's condition was now, but he hoped that he was doing better. He squirmed a little, knowing the hope wasn't completely selfless, if Burt was better then his decision with Kurt and Sebastian would be so much easier. He wondered if the man knew about his and Kurt's discrepancies, probably not, he reasoned, that would involve Kurt admitting that he'd made out with Karofsky. Blaine wished Kurt had told his dad, Burt was the most honest and fair man he knew.

After going so long with his own judgemental, arrogant father, Burt had become like a second dad to Blaine. One who cared. He would have just sat the two boys down and made them talk it out until they knew the right answer, there would have been no prejudices

Instead Blaine was just confused. He didn't know if he still had a boyfriend, they'd never officially broken up, and if he did how his boyfriend felt about him and how he felt about Sebastian. Well, he thought he knew how he felt about Sebastian, but that's what scared him the most. Being with Kurt had been so wonderful, but it'd also always seemed as if he was being scrutinized every moment of the day, he'd get snapped at constantly for doing something wrong and spending time with Sebastian had made him realise that that wasn't an essential part of a relationship. He didn't have to feel under so much pressure, he could just relax.

"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" Blaine looked up to the flight attendant, her smile looked slightly pained. He shook his head and she walked off, limping a little in the highest shoes he'd ever seen.

The plane ride didn't seemed to take very long, Blaine was so wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice the time as it whizzed by, soon enough the speakers started to buzz and the pilot's voice filled the small plane. "We will be arriving in Miami, Florida, shortly, please return to your seats and put your seatbelts on." Blaine clipped himself back in, wondering why the pilot was talking as if it was a commercial plane when the only passenger, to his knowledge, was him.

Blaine held his breath as the plane dipped, he'd never liked planes, he'd only ever been on two before, his parents preferred to leave him at home when they went on holiday. This was the first time he'd ever been to Florida, he just wished it'd been under better circumstances. He still hadn't decided what on earth he was going to about Kurt, he guessed he would just wait until he saw him to work out what he would do next.

He jerked forward. _Creak._ Okay, he was fairly sure that wasn't a healthy noise for the plane to be making. Blaine lifted his head a little to look out of the window, smoke was trailing out from under the nearest plane wing. His breathing caught, he might know nothing about planes, but that definitely wasn't supposed to happen.

Blaine's mind was racing. Kurt. What if he never saw him again? What if he died with this mess still unresolved? Whether he was still _in _love with Kurt or not he still loved him, he still cared, it broke his heart to think of what this would do to him.

The face in front of him changed. Sebastian. This was his damn plane, there was no way he wouldn't think it was his fault. He'd never thought he could care so much for that boy as he did now, never thought they could be such good...friends? No there was more to it. The butterflies in his stomach when he talked to him, the shiver down his spine when their fingers brushed together, the heat that rose up his cheeks every time Sebastian said his name. It was so easy to spend time with him, so natural, so beautiful, like falling.

Falling. Reality hit Blaine hard. He was going to die. He had just realised he was in love and now he was going to die. He would never have the chance to tell the boy he loved how he felt.

* * *

><p>*hides behind the sofa*<br>I'M SORRY. OKAY?

Please review...maybe?

I will get the next chapter up as quickly as I can.

next time in be mine:

We find out what happened to Blaine, what's happening with Kurt and karofksy and in general our little love...I dunno...quadrilateral?


	13. The IV Stand

**There's only one or two chapters left now *cries***

**but I hope you enjoy it, please review 3**

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. <em>

The doors were pushed roughly open, doctors called out numbers and complex medications as bright lights dazzled Blaine's eyes. Okay, so he didn't feel very dead. All he felt was pain, spreading throughout his body, he winced a little, trying to work out what the hell was going on, but to no avail. A woman was talking to him, he had no idea what she was saying but decided to nod along anyway. He felt a sharp prick against against his arm and squirmed against it, mumbling incoherently, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"This is all my fault," said a voice guiltily, it sounded a little muffled as if it was coming through a thin wall or window.<p>

"Don't be stupid, there's no way you could have known _this_ was going to happen," said another one, Blaine didn't like this one, it sounded slightly smug.

"I wish they'd let us in."

"He hasn't woken up yet."

"I know...Do you think...Is _he _coming?" said the first voice, the disdain evident in his voice. There was no answer and Blaine assumed the other voice must have made some kind of gesture. "I hope he doesn't."

"Why?" said the second voice, he was annoyed but trying to disguise it. Once again there was no answer, but Blaine got the feeling he wasn't the only one who was left to wonder.

"We should go," it was the first voice again, but it sounded more agitated now.

"Why?" asked the second again, Blaine's mind growled at the hopeful tones in the voice.

"Like you said, he hasn't woken up. There's no point," he sighed before continuing. "Besides I don't think this is helping, I just feel more confused."

"Okay, Kurt." Footsteps echoed as the voices travelled further and further away, Blaine's mind began to slip into unconsciousness, until...

"Kurt," he sat up straight, eyes wide and voice strained. He looked out through the glass door at the two boys bobbing through the crowd. The shorter was leaning against the other, who's hand reached up to curl around his shoulders. Blaine's jaw set in anger and eyes blazed with hurt. He had always been proud of how contained he was when it came to his feelings, he managed to bottle them up so they didn't hurt other people, but now they just came pouring out.

He turned towards the beeping machine and ripped out the connectors, he was fairly sure it wasn't doing anything anyway. He looked down at himself, his leg was in a cast, he prodded it establishing that he couldn't feel anything therefore whatever was plugged into his arm was working. He would take that with him.

Blaine lifted himself off the bed, holding onto the IV stand and pulling himself to his feet. He pulled a thin silver chain from his bedside (an old present from Kurt) and slung it on. He laid his cast foot on the bottom of the stand, using it to wheel and walk as he opened the door (with some difficulty) and persisted to keep on after the slowly disappearing heads. They turned a corner and he sped up his hobbling, trying to avoid being seen by any nurses, but the crowd was quite large. Checking behind him he turned, the other two weren't far down, but were standing and hugging in the corridor.

Blaine's heart broke, as did his brain filter.

"It's nice to see someone's having fun," he said harshly, face stony but eyes brimming with hurt. Kurt turned, shocked.

"Blaine, you're awake.."  
>"Congratulations Kurt, full marks for stating the obvious," he said sarcastically and Kurt flinched, he'd never seen this side of Blaine before.<p>

"I'm sorry," he whispered but Blaine just laughed.

"Wait is this for cheating on me or sending your new boyfriend to come and beat me up?" Karofsky tensed, but Kurt laid a hand on his arm in restraint.

"...for everything," he answered, eyes focusing on the floor and face full of regret, but it only fuelled Blaine's fire.

"Oh of course, two little words and I'm supposed to fall right back into your arms and thank you for having me back. Like I always do. Well, you know what? Not this time. You cheated on me Kurt, you can't get that back by saying sorry," Blaine was furious, he was really going for it, for once not thinking about Kurt's feelings. "When we started dating you were the first boy I had ever truly loved and we were so perfect, we had a bond between us, a bond of trust and commitment, but you broke that. You _killed_ our love..."

Kurt was in tears now and Karofky was standing there awkwardly, his fists balled up and fighting the urge to just hit Blaine. "Then what did you want me to say?" Kurt choked.

"That it was a mistake, that it didn't mean anything, that you wished it had never happened."

There was a silence, Blaine looked at Kurt, who said nothing. A part of him had hoped the other boy would just say it, but he also knew he wouldn't, because he couldn't regret it, or he wouldn't be here now.

"You know, I never gave you your birthday present," he said, his voice was more controlled, but Kurt shivered a little at the disappointment etched in it. He felt around his neck, pulling off a thin silver chain and holding it in his hand, a ring lies on the end. It's simple, silver with a small engraving on it _I promise you, forever. _He threw it to Kurt who fumbled it and dropped to the floor to pick it up, Blaine's eyes strayed from him to Dave who's eyes spoke warnings. Blaine was too angry to care.

"You broke the promise before I'd even given it to you."

"Blaine, I'm sorry..."

"No, you're not," he shouted back. "Don't lie to me Kurt, if you were sorry then _he_ wouldn't be here..." Dave launched himself at Blaine. The other boy hardly had time do react and with a leg in cast it was all he could do to move out of the way. Karofsky fell to the ground and as he began to stand, Blaine took his IV stand and hit the boy back down, pinning him there with the end, whilst trying to stay up on his one good leg. He turned back to Kurt, adrenaline coursing through his veins, eyes bright.

"I don't need your apologies or lies, Kurt. I thought at first that I deserved it, that I'd done something wrong, but there's no excuse for what you did to me, you broke my heart and then weren't there to fix me. I mended without you. So keep the ring, keep the memories, I don't care." He turned around, taking the IV stand with him as he began to walk away, leaving everything he knew behind him.

"Blaine please, I love you," Kurt begged from the floor, but Blaine kept going, eyes fixed and hands beginning to shake. No matter how hard it was leaving his first love, first boyfriend, first _everything_, he knew it was the right thing to do.

Love was supposed to be something beautiful, fun and spontaneous, not obligatory. He'd been growing apart from Kurt before this, he'd just never wanted to admit it, he never thought he'd find someone who cared about him, for him. How wrong he was.

He walked out into reception, when he stopped, a smile growing on his face as he watched the couple at the desk. Carole was smiling, arm clutched tightly around her husbands as he laughed and chatted with the receptionist. Blaine would miss him so much, the caring parent he never had. His heart hurt to look at them, he couldn't bear to think that he wouldn't see the two any more, but after one of the most dramatic break-ups he'd ever even heard of, he didn't think Kurt would appreciate him popping around to visit.

Burt's eye caught his, looking slightly bemused, and he suddenly became aware of his appearance, he was in a hospital gown, bare foot (apart from the gigantic cast on his right leg) with tubes draping from his frame and a UV stand being used as a makeshift crutch. He laughed a little as the man came over to him and pulled him into one of the most bone crushing hugs Blaine had ever received.

"Sir, we...I...we're not..." he stuttered against Burt's shoulder.

"I know," he replied, holding him tight. "But you're still a part of the family, we still love you."

Blaine cried as a nurse was called over to escort him back into his room.

He would never, ever forget Burt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Burt so much 3<strong>

**Blaine got a little passionate bless him :3**

**Love you guys!**

**-Swan**


	14. The End

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but here's the last chapter. I thought I'd already uploaded it, but I'd only uploaded the document, not added it to the story.**

**It's been fun, but as the title says, it's the end!**

* * *

><p>Blaine's hand reached out towards the door, knocking before he could allow himself to hesitate, he hoped to God this would work, that it wouldn't be opened just be shut straight back in his face. Although he definitely knew that that would be a reasonable reaction. It took a while for anyone to answer and Blaine was on the verge of either running away or knocking again, when a rather ruffled looking Sebastian pulled it open. Slowly the realisation dawned on his face, his eyes widening slightly, before making a high pitched noise and launching himself at Blaine. "You're okay, you're...you're walking!" he yelled, raking Blaine's body with his eyes for any kind of injury.<p>

"I am indeed, I just wanted to come here and say-"

"Blaine, you don't have to. I get it, you've got everything back. I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused you, but please, just...just don't say it," Sebastian seemed to be having problems making any kind of sense, or at least that's how it seemed to Blaine.

"Sebastian," he started, his face twisted in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and pushed back his hair, stressed for a reason that was beyond Blaine's comprehension. "You've come to tell me that 'you're sorry for leading me on, but you and Kurt are strong and are staying together, however you are very thankful for the hospitality I gave you' and that-" Blaine could see the boy getting worked up about a situation that he'd made up in his own head and probably repeated everyday since he left.

"I wasn't going to say that." Sebastian stopped mid-sentence, it was his turn to feel confused.

"But what were you goin-"

"How about you let me inside and we'll talk? My leg hurts," Blaine interrupted, picking up his crutch from where he'd left it against the wall. Sebastian nodded, eyeing the crutch disdainfully.

"I thought you could walk?" the other boy just laughed, hobbling into the house and through into the lounge, before sitting on the red couch.

"Sebastian, you said three things, two of which were right and one of which was very wrong. I am indeed very thankful for your hospitality, I have no idea what would have happened to me if you hadn't have taken me in. I am also sorry I led you on, I should have been a decent person and worked out how I felt without toying with you and taking you on some emotional roller coaster. It wasn't fair and I'm sorry," he took in a deep breath, surveying Sebastian's face carefully, he was trying not to let himself hope. "But Kurt and I are not together any more, I don't love him like I once did and I don't think he does me. I don't love him like I love you."

Sebastian stared at him eyes wide and disbelieving, and then, before the other boy knew what was happening, he flung himself at Blaine, so hard they both rolled onto the floor. They were laughing and hugging on the floor, Sebastian lifted himself off the other boy.  
>"I have never known anyone as cheesy as you, Blaine Anderson, but-"<br>"but what?" the curly haired boy interrupted.  
>"You really need to stop barging in when I'm talking, or I might just forget..."<br>"no! Please tell me!" he said pulling out his most winning smile, making Sebastian laugh.  
>"I was going to say that I love how cheesy you are, that... I love you."<br>He lent down and just as their lips brushed, Blaine flipped the both of them. "Now who's talking?" he whispered, closing the gap between them with a quick, soft peck, before the two of them merged back together into a slow passionate kiss.  
>"Want to make dinner?" asked Sebastian, running his hands through Blaine's hair, as they surfaced for air.<br>"Pizza?" asked Blaine, grinning.  
>"for old times sake."<br>"as long as some angry jock doesn't burst into your house again."  
>They laughed Blaine collapsing back onto the other boy's chest, as it heaved in accordance with breath.<br>They never made that pizza.  
>Later that night, Sebastian's parents returned from a business trip to find their son stretched out on the floor fast asleep with another boy laying flat on top of him, a look of pure bliss on both of their faces and their fingers entwined. The two of them smiled, before leaving them there. Explanations could wait until tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't want to have to speak to his parents. But after a few more days staying with Sebastian and his parents, the three of them had managed to convince him to at least talk to his mother. So the Smythe's invited her around for dinner, to discuss Blaine's arrangements. They were now seated around the dining table, Blaine and Sebastian on one side, Blaine's mother on the other and Sebastian's parents on the other two sides. "So, Mrs Anderson," started Andrew Smythe, after a sufficiently awkward silence. "Thank you for coming." She nodded, but didn't speak and the other two adults shared a glance.<p>

"What did you have in mind to discuss?" asked Lisa Smythe, kindly, although Blaine could hear the edge on her voice. Lisa and Andrew Smythe were both lawyers, with a greater sense of justice than anyone Blaine had ever met before, it pained them to have to leave Sebastian so often and the boy knew it. The two of them had taken a real shine to their son's new boyfriend, he was polite, charming and, as Lisa liked to point out to her son, very good-looking.

"Blaine," Mrs Anderson said bluntly, seeming unable to take her eyes off the two boys' hands linked on the table. Andrew suppressed an exasperated sigh. But Blaine did not.

"Are you staying with Dad?" he asked, and the grip on his hand tightened in reassurance. For the first time since they'd sat down, Blaine's mother's eyes lifted from the hands and up to her son's face.

"Yes," she answered, slightly defiant. Blaine nodded, feeling the lump rise in his throat.

"Then it's agreed," said Lisa, after receiving a slight nod from Andrew. "If Blaine wishes, then we foster him and he will move in here." Blaine gaped at her, he hadn't even known her a week and yet she was offering to _foster_ him, the idea was insane, and yet he loved it.

"Seriously?" he asked, checking that this wasn't some strange joke.

"Only if you want," said Andrew, his blue eyes sincere. He started to nod, the tears collecting in his eyes.

"Yeah," he said, quietly. "I want." He was enveloped by Sebastian's arms, the tears spilling over. He removed himself from Sebastian before launching towards Lisa and hugging her too, crying and whispering "Thank you" over and over.

A cough emanated from the table, where Mrs Anderson was standing. "Well, if that's all," she said, eyes blazing and face sarcastic.

"Yes," said Blaine, stepping forwards towards the woman who'd never really cared that much, never enough to put him before herself or her husband. He once again took Sebastian's hand, realising that however hard it would be to move away from all he'd ever known, the two of them would always be there for each other."That's all."

Blaine turned back to Sebastian, ignoring the three adults in the room and kissed him, gently, tenderly and lovingly. They kept going, lost in each other's presence. Somewhere in the far distance a door slammed. A hand landed on each of their shoulder's, breaking them apart.

"Steady on, boys," laughed Andrew, eyes twinkling with emotion. "Looks like we're going to have to set some house rules."

* * *

><p>A week later Blaine Anderson was officially fostered, with his own room in the Smythe house.<p>

A month later he restarted Dalton Academy, where his fellow Wablers welcomed him back with open arms.

A year later he graduated and received his acceptance letter from Columbia University, where he and Sebastian were to share a room together.

Ten years later the two of them returned to Ohio to be amongst the first people to ever get a same-sex marriage there.

Occasionally Blaine would see Kurt Hummel and his fan base around New York, and he would smile, because he still cared for Kurt, even if he didn't love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed, please still review if you so wish, even though it's funny.<strong>

**Please take a look at my other fic "Golden Slumbers" if you like Klaine, I think it's better than this one...but that's not really saying much :')**

**PM me if you so wish, to fangirl over pretty much anything, or to advise me on something, or even give me an idea for a new fic!**

**LOVE YOU LOTS LIKE (vege) JELLY TOTS!**

**Goodbye for now!**

**-S.**


End file.
